


【中文翻译】【犬狼】The Prodigal

by foverx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bring Back Black, HBP, Humor, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 摘要：小天狼星从帷幕彼岸回来了，并且在圣诞当天出人意料地出现在了陋居。原著第六部混血王子-第十六章冰霜圣诞节的另一种可能性。





	【中文翻译】【犬狼】The Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prodigal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209) by [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder). 



> 原作者note：本文源自2005年交换礼物活动的点梗：AU，小天狼星在混血王子中的圣诞节时从帷幕彼岸返回；很乐意看到莫丽因为唐克斯在莱姆斯那毫无机会而万分失望；任何分级都可以，但是陋居中的火热性爱会让我非常开心。（本文分级满足了后者）
> 
> 译者：本文部分内容来自混血王子原著，翻译照搬了人民文学出版社的原文；本文是2006年的了，作者最后一次在ao3更新是2013年，所以未取得授权。

配对：Sirius Black/Remus Lupin，斜线有意义

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一爪子拍在一只正在玩“拉狗狗的尾巴”、因为自己新发现的玩具而兴奋地胡言乱语的地精身上之后，大脚板迅速地低头躲进一丛杜鹃花后面——他听到了一声 **脆响** ，毫无疑问那是有人显形。他放松下来趴在自己的爪子上，试图融入到灌木丛组成的阴影中。冬日苍白的太阳昏沉沉地洒在雪地上。他很疲倦，身上湿漉漉的，还十分饥饿。他仍然觉得惊魂未定，血液因为紧张和激动而澎湃着。

 

已经过去整整两天了，自从他从……那个虚无之地回来。虚无，是的。最初他甚至没有意识到时间的流逝。他的记忆似乎没有损伤，虽然在边缘处缠绕着一种离奇的模糊感。毫无征兆的，他有时会产生一种奇异的怀疑——像是有什么人或者什么东西在他身后探头探脑、但又看不见摸不着——但是他脚下的土地是坚实的，虽然在他的爪子和肚皮下显得十分寒冷，而雪花则落在他的鼻尖，让他直发痒。

 

出于好奇，他透过树枝向里看去，小心翼翼地不让自己的鼻子把它们弄出太大的声响。他看着那两个身影大步走过庭院，大吃一惊，忽然认出了那个高一些、壮一些的男人那头标志性的浓密长发，然后因为一根小树枝忽然断裂的脆响僵在了原地。但那两个男人都没有注意到这边的声响。他稍微放松了一点，眯起眼睛，一声低沉的怒吼在他喉间滚动，他想知道奥罗头子在圣诞节拜访陋居是有何贵干。过了一会他才意识到跟斯克林杰一起来的那个男人（男孩，他纠正自己）是谁，那人停下脚步转身看了看花园，然后深吸一口气打开了后门。莫丽站在门框里，看起来震惊极了，即使他隔得这么远也能感觉得到。

 

“噢， **珀西** ！”她喊道，声音穿过了庭院，然后她扑到了儿子僵硬的怀抱里。

 

他们离得太远了，他听不到更多的对话，但没过多久那两位访客就被迎进了屋里，随后关上了门。

 

他感到如芒在背，这与此前向他袭来的是同一种恐惧——当他回来后第一时间返回格里莫广场却发现那里空无一人的时候。连克利切都不在，虽然屋里还有一些近期有人居住过的痕迹——最明显的是屋里的灰尘并不算厚。这间老宅中的保护咒感觉……变了，不再是他所熟悉的那些，但还是允许他进了门。莱姆斯的旧房间已经清空，光秃秃的床垫上连一根头发都不剩。

 

感觉孤立无援又找不到方向（毕竟他最后感知的季节还是夏天，当他神不知鬼不觉地偷溜出魔法部却被刺骨的寒风迎面一击的时候着实吃了一惊），他曾去过莱姆斯昔日的小屋，却发现它也被遗弃了，昏暗而布满灰尘，看起来甚至比格里莫广场还要荒凉，如果那有可能实现的话。他看到莱姆斯死去的幻象，空洞的眼睛一眨不眨地从饱经痛苦蹂躏的脸上盯着他，大得骇人。他摇了摇头呻吟出声。不！不要是莱姆斯……

 

慌乱之中——全然不顾大概率的分体的风险和一旦发生这种意外他被魔法部追踪的可能性——他幻影移形到霍格莫德然后迅速变身成了大脚板，沿着被雪覆盖的主干道搜寻被人扔掉的报纸、路人的只言片语、任何能够让他知道现在是何年何月的信息（他十分清楚现在是冬天），或者这个世界到底他妈的发生了些什么。

 

察觉到街上空荡得诡异，他在距离三把扫帚几百码的地方停下，随后潜进了旁边的小巷子里，因为他看到了一个从酒吧里溜出来的黑黢黢的人影。他从身旁建筑物的拐角用一种一点都不像狗的方式向外窥探，但那个人已经不见了，融入了阴影之中。到这时他才注意到酒吧的窗子上装点着零星一点可怜巴巴的圣诞装饰，与这里往日充满活力、熙熙攘攘的气氛全然不同。他仍然能看到他所熟悉的壁炉里闪烁的火光和窗子里透出的火把的光芒，但整个村子都笼罩在一种令人不适的沉默和阴郁的荒芜中，比冬雪还要肃杀。

 

他意识到街上不知为何，完全不见往年成群结队进行圣诞采购的人。偶尔能看到几个路过的行人都是独来独往，裹紧的长袍可不只是为了抵御凛冽的寒风。他们都低着头，神情警惕，不愿意与别人眼神接触，宁可装作谁也看不见谁。

 

他退回巷子里，在那发现一个凹了一块的垃圾桶，里面已经积了半桶雪。他把它推翻在地，用爪子刨出了里面的内容。在翻到一份潮湿且破破烂烂的预言家日报之后，他用牙咬着把它从垃圾堆里拖了出来。报纸上的油墨难以辨认，但当他舔掉角落的积雪之后，他看到那上面的日期确实是12月底，而年份是……1996年。

 

他闭了闭眼好稳住自己，努力在脑中做些简单的计算。12月，1996年。那么……他已经走了……不到一年。圣诞节快到了。他记得哈利总是留在霍格沃兹过节，当然，去年除外。

 

不再去管剩下那些受潮模糊的标题，他开始奔跑，不在乎自己会不会被认出来，只埋头顺着大道向霍格沃兹跑去。学校的大门紧锁着，当他试着用爪子推开它的时候感到了一阵魔法带来的刺痛。感到心灰意冷，他徒劳地用身体撞向大门，重复几次之后终于趴倒在地发出了几声呜咽。

 

他知道自己没法溜进镇上任何一所有密道入口的房子里，不可能以狗的形态、在光天化日没有人帮忙引开店主注意力的情况下做到，更不可能以人形走进去，他可还是个逃犯呢。他正考虑着换个方法，长途跋涉穿过禁林，甚至从湖里游过去——毕竟他曾经游过比这长得多的距离，而且那时的身体状况比现在还糟——就听到门那边传来了说话声。他窜向旁边的灌木丛，一边尽可能把自己藏好一边竖起耳朵听着。

 

“你确定吗，西弗勒斯？”菲利乌斯·弗立维那熟悉的声音说道。“我无法想象有人会从大门近攻，哪怕是食死徒也不至于这样毫无顾忌，即使邓布利多这会不在学校里。”

 

“保护咒被触发了，而且很激烈。”

 

感到自己背上的毛根根竖立，他咽下了喉咙里酝酿的一声咆哮。他听到金属碰撞的当啷一响，还有一声嘟囔。

 

“还锁着，没有裂痕，”斯内普说。

 

“你看，”弗立维说道。“门那边有些看起来像爪印的痕迹。你能看到吗？就在那。显然这是某种动物，不是人类。它现在肯定已经走了。”

 

“看来是头很大的野兽，”斯内普说。

 

“但我们没什么可担心的。满月已经是几天前了。”

 

“是啊，值得庆幸，”斯内普充满鄙夷地说，让大脚板更加炸毛。

 

“我们该走了，”弗立维说。“这没什么需要我们的。再说邓布利多今晚该回来了。”

 

“梅林在上，他不会错过圣诞节的，”斯内普低声说。“至少波特和他那伙人今年不在……”

 

“好了，好了，西弗勒斯。口下留情。毕竟这是平安夜呢。”

 

“多么快乐，”斯内普拖着长音说，他的声音随着他俩回城堡的脚步渐渐消失。

 

他继续在灌木丛后的积雪里趴了一会，因为哈利平安无事稍稍放松了些，但仍然十分紧张，因为他不知道哈利在哪。或者莱姆斯在哪（不，见鬼，他没有死！），或者任何值得信任、能让他现身的人在哪。显然哈利不可能回德思礼家，不管那有没有保护咒。现在小天狼星到底要去哪里找他？

 

出于警惕他没有变回人形、在这么短的时间内再次幻影移形，而是扒上了一趟南下的火车，蜷在货车地板上的一堆木板箱旁边。直到当天傍晚天快黑的时候，在补充了他急需的睡眠之后，他才意识到他应该去的是哪。如果他当时有手的话一定会给自己一巴掌，因为他实在是太蠢了。

 

一个小时之前，在终于到达奥特里·圣卡奇波尔之后，他感到了一阵强烈的不安。尽管他内心十分想要满怀喜悦地扑到那扇门前，汪汪大叫然后把自己投入他教子欣喜相迎的怀抱中，他仍然感到无法言说的紧张。他离开了——在别人看来大概是死了——好几个月。战争显然仍在继续，而且种种迹象表明，在他……消失之后事态愈发恶化。如果他的恐惧成真，莱姆斯确实已经死了，他不觉得自己能亲耳听着别人大声说出这个事实。

 

所以他小心翼翼地接近韦斯莱家，避开了窗户的视野范围，暂时不让自己的存在被任何人发觉。他想要观察，想要等待，不确定迎接他的会是什么。而斯克林杰的到访恰恰证明他没有贸然上前是明智的。

 

正在这时，房子的后门打开了，一个熟悉的身影出现在门边。

 

他的心脏骤停了一瞬，他不停地眨着眼，视野变得模糊不清，仿佛变成了一条隧道。他的理智知道那是哈利，但有一瞬间他的心却在呼喊着另一个名字。

 

哈利。他找到他了。他的尾巴如所有快乐的狗狗那样摇了起来，而那只不死心的地精显然被它的玩具这疯狂的动作所惊扰，狠狠地一口咬了下去。

 

他勉强忍住没有叫出声，使劲抖了抖自己的尾巴，后腿猛地一蹬，把那地精踢飞到了灌木丛后面。回头看向哈利，他发现斯克林杰现在站在那孩子身边，更糟糕的是，他们正向他这边走来。

 

他把自己的鼻子从树枝间的空隙里收回来，尽可能地伏低，紧紧蜷缩着希望能用意念让自己变小一点、透明一点。这些灌木丛高大而浓密，足以遮住他不让他们看见，而且草坪和花园之间还有栅栏。但他仍然一动不动，生怕呼吸声太大或者弄出什么动静引起他们的注意。但是他竖起了耳朵——他万分好奇这个前任傲罗找他的教子有何贵干。

 

“很漂亮，”斯克林杰说。“很漂亮。”

 

那男人的声音像是涂了蜜，充满了伪善和劝诱，但哈利拒绝回应。如果狗能脸红的话……詹姆会为此感到骄傲的，他暗暗想道。

 

但这些传言和“救世之星”是怎么回事？邓布利多肯定是终于把那则预言告诉他了！也该是时候了。他为这件事跟那位校长吵过好几次——关于该不该告诉哈利。邓布利多发现小天狼星知道这件事时十分吃惊，但他对此嗤之以鼻。詹姆当然会告诉他。他和詹姆之间从来没有任何秘密，但很不幸的是，最重要的事他们却没有告诉邓布利多本人。

 

他眨眨眼好让自己回过神专注于眼前的对话。他注意到那只讨厌的地精成功找到路回到了他藏身的地方，又一次盯上了他的尾巴。他小心地用爪子拍了它几下，毫无用处，然后气恼地拍出一记重击，直接让它栽进了灌木丛里。这制造出的动静惊得他一缩，但让他宽慰的是，那只地精从树丛的另一边爬出去离开了他的视线。

 

“对不起，这是我们之间的事，”哈利说。小天狼星瞬间把地精抛到了脑后，暗暗地为他教子的语气叫好。

 

“……你是不是‘救世之星’真的重要吗？”

 

“我不大懂您的意思，部长，”哈利说。

 

 **部长** ？小天狼星想道。斯克林杰现在是魔法部长了？他有点好奇那个无能的福吉怎么了，然后决定他并不真的在乎，虽然有斯克林杰当部长他的逃亡生涯一定会变得难过许多。

 

随着那两人间对话的进行，他发现他得努力压抑住自己想要蹿出树丛把他的教子淹没在口水中的欲望。斯克林杰绞尽脑汁想要搜刮出一点信息，而哈利始终没有上钩。

 

“不，我想不行，”哈利说。“你知道，我不喜欢魔法部的某些做法。”

 

大脚板的尾巴摇得更欢，他的后腿不受控制地抽动着。他不敢抬头看，但那喜悦如此强烈，他担心自己哪怕现在兴奋过度倒地身亡那尾巴都不会停下。

 

“邓布利多在干什么？”斯克林杰问道。“他不在霍格沃兹的时候会去哪？”

“不知道，”哈利说。

“就是知道你也不会告诉我，是不是？”

“是，不会。”

“好吧，我只有看看能不能用其它办法搞清楚了。”

“你可以试试，”哈利冷漠地说。“不过你看上去比福吉聪明，所以我以为你会吸取他的教训。他企图干涉霍格沃兹，你也许注意到他已经不是部长了，但邓布利多还是校长。如果我是你，就不会去干涉邓布利多。”

 

**噢，叉子！我希望不管你他妈现在在哪，你都能听到这个。你可真是有个了不起的好儿子！**

 

他继续观察，心中充满了自豪，看着哈利若无其事地穿过庭院向屋里走去。

 

“见鬼，”斯克林杰低声自言自语道。“骄傲自大的小混蛋。他以为他是谁……”

 

大脚板露出獠牙，喉咙里酝酿着一声咆哮，但无论他准备采取什么愚蠢的行动都被砰地一声打开的后门打断了，珀西冲了出来。他动作僵硬地大步走过哈利身边，对他视而不见，打断了部长刻薄的评论。

 

他看着珀西一把摘下了自己的眼镜，一边低声咒骂一边试着清理镜片上某些粘乎乎的污渍，结果弄得手上和斗篷上都是。他使劲甩手，使得一部分脏东西落到了雪地上，发出 **噗** 的轻响。

 

“好吧，嗯，我觉得今天就到此为止吧，你说呢，孩子？”斯克林杰说，轻咳一声试图让他的语气显得轻快些。“没错，我得走了。回部里去，你知道。不管怎么说部长的工作不会因为过节就中止的。”

 

“是的，先生。”珀西低声说，把眼镜推回脸上，这让他的头发也沾满了黏糊。

 

片刻之后，他们俩幻影移形了，大脚板重重地松了口气。

 

所以，邓布利多又把一如既往无能的魔法部惹恼了，而且显然部里在尽其所能地讨好哈利，然而悲惨地失败了。尽管他为哈利、甚至邓布利多本人深感自豪，他不由得对这其中的讽刺感到忧心忡忡。现在的魔法部比十五年前的毫无进步，仍然专注于搞砸一切。一群蠢货。

 

他抖了抖身上的毛，一片片冰屑和雪花飞溅起来。他的毛乱糟糟地竖着，但他不在乎。（机不可失时不再来。）他打起精神，迅速从灌木丛后窜出来。之前的那只地精对他熟视无睹，正开心地嚼着一只虫子。他用鼻子拱开篱笆上的一处空隙，眼睛紧盯着厨房的窗子，半走半跑地穿过了庭院。

 

他中途停下来嗅了嗅珀西留下的那滩黏糊，然后打了个大喷嚏。芜菁。呕！希望他自己的到访能收到比这好一点的接待。运气好的话，他也许能收到火腿或者火鸡，甚至说不定能撞大运收获一点圣诞布丁呢。

 

到达后门边之后他停下了，听到门那边传出一阵激烈的争吵声。

 

“回你们的房间去！”莫丽尖声说。

“但是妈妈，我们都18岁了。”

“快19了！”

“你不能再命令我们回房间去！”

“亚瑟！”莫丽叫道。

“他们说得没错，亲爱的。他们是成年人了，”亚瑟说。“而且他们实际上已经不住在这了，只是回来过节。”

“行，好吧！好极了！”莫丽大喊道。

“好了，莫丽……”

 

一阵重重的脚步声向他接近。忽然间门开了，莫丽冲出来，眼中不停地落着泪。她跪倒在雪地里，双手捂住脸啜泣着。

 

“你不去看看吗？”门里一个声音问道。

 

“别担心，我会去的，”亚瑟说。“她有时会有点多愁善感，你知道，尤其是碰到……我得给她一点时间平复一下自己。”

 

大脚板静静地走过去，鼻子抽动着，轻轻碰了碰她。

 

“噢！我可怜的珀西！我该怎么办！”她放声大哭，环住了他的脖子，埋在他的毛皮里掉着眼泪。

 

大脚板呼噜着，转过头去想舔她的脸。莫丽僵住了。她站起身，缓缓后退两步，满是泪痕的脸上显出纯然的恐怖。他盯着她，疑惑地歪了歪头。她无声地张张嘴，然后发出一声刺耳的尖叫。

 

随之而来的是一片混乱。脚步声踏过地板冲过来，人们在尖叫和大喊—— **莫丽！食死徒！我们被攻击了！昏昏倒地！哈利，罗恩，趴下！他在那！昏昏倒地！把那收起来……你们还未成年！统统石化！** ——然后他吠叫起来，逃避躲闪着身边闪烁呼啸的咒语。他嗅到自己毛皮烧焦的气味，滚进雪地里，又吠了一声。

 

“停下！看看！那只是一只狗！”

 

忽然所有人都停下了，一动不动地站在庭院里，还有几个人在门边挤成一团，越过前面人的肩膀向外张望，吃惊地张着嘴。

 

“大脚板？”哈利声音嘶哑地说。

 

他点点头——或者说他尽力了，鉴于他正毫无形象地仰面躺着，爪子举在空中——然后翻过身四肢着地，流畅地变回了人形。他有点尴尬地站起身，把腿上的雪拍掉，抬起头正好看到莫丽晕倒在雪地里。

 

好吧，也许圣诞布丁没了。

 

亚瑟愣了一会，视线在小天狼星和他妻子之间来回扫着，然后冲到莫丽身边，把她抱在怀里试图唤醒她。

 

哈利冲过那对夫妻投入小天狼星怀里，几乎把他撞倒在地，然后用尽全力抱住了他。

 

“呃，”小天狼星说，有点哽咽，低头看向那堆细长的四肢和乱糟糟的头发，后者正试图把他肺里的空气全挤出来。“圣诞快乐？”他艰难地喘着气说。

 

哈利放开他，猛地后退一步，脸羞愧地红了。“对不起，我有点，呃……”他嘟囔道，盯着自己的脚。

 

小天狼星碰碰他的肩膀，轻轻捏了一下，哈利抬起头，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容。“这真的是你，是吧？小天狼星？”

 

“没错，哈利，真的是我，”他确认道，回应以一个同样灿烂的笑容。“我回来了。”

 

这时候，罗恩、赫敏、金妮、弗雷德、乔治和比尔都围到了他们身边。当他们推搡着挤到小天狼星身边好跟他握手或者拍拍他的肩膀时又是一阵骚动，赫敏甚至轻吻了一下他的脸颊，随后在他响亮地在她脸上落下一个回吻时羞红了脸。

 

他收获了一连串的提问，大家不断惊叹着这有多么的不可思议。比尔把他介绍给了自己的未婚妻，芙蓉，后者似乎对眼前的状况有点摸不着头脑，但仍然显得从容大方。直到亚瑟大声地清了清喉咙——怀里抱着还在发抖的莫丽——大家才逐渐安静下来，只剩下一阵嗡嗡的背景音。

 

“很高兴见到你，小天狼星，”亚瑟说。“现在进屋来吧，好吗？我想我们都应该喝一杯，你肯定冻坏了，穿得这么少还没有斗篷。”

 

莫丽只是盯着他，震惊得说不出话来，嘴巴微张，眼睛睁得大大的。

 

“谢了，亚瑟，莫丽，”小天狼星说，对着受惊的女主人点点头。他上前几步，握住亚瑟伸出的手作为问候，然后瞪着亚瑟身后僵在了原地。

 

亚瑟发出一声短促的叫喊，小天狼星连忙放松了他那仿佛要捏碎骨头的紧握。他绕过那对夫妻，心脏剧烈地跳动着，胃则好像下沉到了他的膝盖附近。

 

莱姆斯正站在门外，伸出的手中仍紧握着他的魔杖，脸色惨白，带着不可置信的表情——又或者那是恐惧——仿佛看到了一个格外恐怖的鬼魂。

 

他想他自己脸上大概也正带着同样痛苦的表情。庭院里的每个人都奇异地安静下来，或者至少他觉得是这样。他唯一能听到的声音是耳边鼓动的自己的脉搏。

 

“我以为你死了，”他们同时轻声说道。

 

小天狼星继续盯着莱姆斯，一瞬不瞬。他觉得口干舌燥，胸口发疼。尽管带着那样的表情，莱姆斯看起来仍然显得疲惫不堪。他的脸看起来十分憔悴，身上甚至比小天狼星记忆中的还要瘦；他的袍子打着补丁，破破烂烂地挂在身上，而他那过长的头发里掺杂着更多的银丝。在那一刻，莱姆斯是他所见过的最美丽的生物。

 

莱姆斯的嘴角抽动着，疲惫的脸上缓缓地勾起一个歪歪斜斜的笑容，脸颊重现出一丝血色。小天狼星感到自己脸上也绽开了一个回应的微笑，他试探地上前一步。

 

一声粗嘎的噪音——半是啜泣半是呃逆——逸出了莱姆斯的喉咙，但那也可能是他自己发出的，那一瞬间他无法确定。他快速上前，步履蹒跚，差点被自己的脚绊倒。他们之间的拥抱是如此热烈、亲密无间——莱姆斯的脸埋在小天狼星的肩膀上，小天狼星的手缠绕着莱姆斯的头发——两人的心意都表露无疑。

 

此刻他们不需要言语，这对小天狼星来说正好，因为他嘴里冒出的胡言乱语完全没有逻辑。他的鼻尖磨蹭着莱姆斯的头发，呼吸着那熟悉的麝香气味，完全被放松和喜悦淹没了。

 

勉强注意到身后人群里传来的抽气声（还有几声倒彩），他慢慢地放开了莱姆斯，伸出左手的手指描摹着他的下颌线，那里很光滑，不像他自己胡子拉碴的。他轻轻抬起莱姆斯的下巴，角度刚好能让他在他的唇上落下一个短暂而轻柔的吻。

 

他们身后传来一声重物落地的巨响，伴随着几声呼喊，“妈妈！”，“噢亲爱的！”和“韦斯莱夫人！”，因为莫丽又晕倒了。

 

*~*

 

 

小天狼星从浴室出来的时候被门口晃来晃去的一群人吓了一跳。他们满脸通红，一边嘟囔着抱歉一边紧张地移开视线，假装他们在这是有别的事要做。他对此一笑了之，希望他们充分欣赏了他最新改良过（“创意”版）歌词的“上帝保佑你，快乐的鹰头马身有翼兽”和“齐来崇拜歌”①。而现在，清洗一新、刮过胡子、换上了比尔慷慨借出的牛仔裤和毛衣之后（“B”代表布莱克，哈利笑呵呵地这么告诉他），小天狼星正坐在客厅里一张破旧却舒适的沙发上，手里拿着一杯陈年奥格登②，莱姆斯和哈利分别坐在他两旁。

 

早些时候，他十分高兴地发现哈利给他准备了一份草草包装过的礼物。当拆开礼物时他完全呆住了：那是一份魔法部官方赦令，已经生效，带着火漆印和防水防火、防其他一切意外（或者有意）破坏的咒语。他把那张纸来回读了五遍才真正理解它的含义。

 

他自由了。这件事实在是难以消化，尤其是现在他的思维边缘还有点混乱。如果这会身边没人他可能已经哭出来了。既然他不是一个人，他只好努力眨眼把眼泪逼回去，拙劣地掩饰着。他有意不去看莱姆斯；他可不想表现得像个娘炮似的。

 

他一边吃东西（事实证明他最后吃到的是火鸡，并且谢绝了芜菁）一边听大家给他更新过去六个月发生过的新闻。吃完饭之后——特意赞扬了莫丽的厨艺并感谢了她的款待——他们都挪到了客厅，话题转移到大家都想知道的问题上：他究竟是怎么回来的。

 

“……然后我就到了这里。花了很长时间才找到方向，但我从伦敦到这的一大部分路程都是蹭麻瓜的货车过来的。我发现麻瓜们特别喜欢狗狗，尤其是大型的。其中一个麻瓜还试图把我带回家呢，”他笑着补充道。“给他家孩子当礼物。”

 

“但是，”赫敏说，“我还是不明白。你到底是怎么回来的？我是说……那道帷幕，”她轻声说，而小天狼星打了个冷战。“对不起，”她连忙道歉，显得十分窘迫。“但是他们确实管那间屋子叫‘死刑室’，不是吗？那个……放着它的房间？”

 

小天狼星耸耸肩。“很抱歉让你失望，但我确实不知道别的了。像我之前说过的，我记得……之前的事，然后下一秒我就发现自己正从台子上爬出来，房间里只有我。那感觉……很怪异，我想知道大家都去哪了，为什么留下我一个人。我的魔杖还握在手里。”

 

“我不知道我为什么会回来，或者怎么回来的，过去的六个月我毫无记忆。只有……模糊的印象，”他继续说，对着手中的酒皱起眉头。

 

“我们会跟邓布利多讨论这件事，”莱姆斯说，“也许他会给出一些答案。不管怎么说，我相信他会对你的……回归感到惊奇的。”

 

“我说，”亚瑟坐在壁炉旁的扶手椅上说，“你现在在这，这才是最重要的。我们都很高兴你回来了，小天狼星。”

 

“有些人比别人更高兴，”乔治低声对弗雷德说，抛了个媚眼，随后就被坐在他另一边的金妮用手肘捅了一下。

 

“怎么了？我说什么了？”乔治问，一副被冒犯了的样子。

 

所有人都哈哈大笑，莱姆斯红着脸低下了头。

 

莫丽今晚的大部分时间都在轮流对小天狼星、莱姆斯和芙蓉发射眼刀，现在忽然站起身来。

 

“对了，”她说道，声音反常的高亢。“布丁！你可以来搭把手，亚瑟。”她绕过正瘫在火炉前地毯上的罗恩，动作僵硬地走进了厨房。

 

“还有些人比别人更不高兴，”弗雷德假装耳语道。金妮越过乔治身后狠狠地给了他脑袋一巴掌，随后他不得不低头闪避向他发起猛烈进攻的小抱枕和其他零碎物件。

 

莱姆斯清了清嗓子，从沙发上站起来，手指轻轻擦过小天狼星的大腿。“我去，呃，我去给她帮帮忙。不，亚瑟，没事的，”他看到亚瑟脸上不赞同的表情补充道。

 

他离开后小天狼星转向其他人问：“好吧，这是怎么回事？除了，”他咳嗽一声，“你们面对某些……特定的真相时惊人的良好风度以外，”他意味深长地看了一眼那对双胞胎补充道，“我知道莫丽和我有些时候意见不一致，但还有别的，我想知道那是怎么回事。”

 

亚瑟看上去像是犯了严重的消化不良，比尔想用手遮住自己脸上的笑容却没遮住。小天狼星瞥了一眼哈利，后者看起来跟他一样一头雾水。

 

“别看我，”哈利说，“我一点都不懂女孩儿的心思。”

 

“我也不懂，”罗恩说着打了个抖。“呃。把妈妈归类成‘女孩’感觉好不对劲。”

 

“噢，说真的！”赫敏一边说一边翻了个白眼。

 

“什么？”罗恩问。“真的。不是吗，弗雷德？”

 

“完全正确。”

 

“毋庸置疑。”乔治接话。

 

“你们一点忙都帮不上，”小天狼星说着，摆出一副严厉的表情。“你就招了吧，亚瑟。”

 

“哦？”亚瑟脸红了。“呃，我不知道我说得对不对……”

 

厨房里，莫丽高亢的嗓音和莱姆斯低沉、克制的声音隐约可闻，但大家都无视了他们，专注于眼前的情况；这几乎都不费劲。

 

“亚瑟？比尔？”小天狼星怂恿着。

 

芙蓉用法语低声嘟囔几句，然后不耐烦地叹了口气。“男人！似拉个唐克斯。③”

 

“唐克斯？”小天狼星问，周围的人脸上也带着跟他一样震惊的表情。“我的堂亲，尼法朵拉·唐克斯？”

 

“拉似她的真名？”芙蓉忍俊不禁地问。“对，她爱上你的莱姆斯了。”

 

“唐克斯？”小天狼星声音嘶哑地说。“爱？ **莱姆斯？** ”他的脸刷地白了，感到一阵头晕。

 

“没错，我似这么说的，不对吗？”

 

“不对，等等……我觉得唐克斯爱上的是小天狼星！”哈利宣布，脸上带着得意洋洋的表情。

 

“ **什么？** ”小天狼星大喊，一蹦三尺高。他的脸胀成了亮粉色，所有之前褪掉的血色都冲回了脑袋里。正在这时厨房里传来一声瓷器碎掉的声音。

 

所有人都大吃一惊，僵在了原地。

 

“不用担心，”莱姆斯喊道，声音有点紧绷。“布丁没事。只是个盘子，我们能处理。”

 

大家都松了口气，一齐回过头来盯着哈利。

 

“就，在你死……呃，消失之后，”哈利对小天狼星说着，他满脸通红，缩回了靠垫里，“她，她有点，嗯，不在状态，她的头发变成了普普通通的褐色，我之前还在跟卢平教授说她的守护神变了。那是大脚板，我确定。我见过。”

 

“她有点昂弃自己了。”芙蓉赞同道。

 

小天狼星垮下肩膀捂住了脸，喃喃自语起来。

 

“但唐克斯是小天狼星的堂亲，”金妮抗议道。“而且他，呃，他 **之前** 死了，不是吗？为什么唐克斯会……”

 

“她没有，”芙蓉打断道。“我告诉过你了。她爱的似莱姆斯。她亲口缩的。”

 

“够了！”小天狼星恳求道，放下双手，徒劳地寻找着他的威士忌。“拜托，我不……唐克斯？莱姆斯？”他又问了一次，感激地接过比尔递过来的一满杯酒喝了一大口。

 

“哇，这很有启发，”乔治说。

 

“没错。妈妈和她多管闲事的媒婆事业，”弗雷德说，显然被逗乐了。

 

“至少我们能猜到她正在厨房里跟卢平说什么了。这次甚至不需要用到伸缩耳，”乔治补充道。

 

“太可惜了，真是。少了多少乐趣，”弗雷德说。

 

“孩子们，”亚瑟打断他们。

 

“没事，爸爸。别担心，小天狼星。妈妈显然不是很成功，”弗雷德说，对小天狼星猥琐地眨眨眼。

 

莫丽恰好在此刻出现在门边，莱姆斯跟在她身后，脸上带着一种他特有的表情。小天狼星认出那个表情时内心一阵波动——那是莱姆斯标志性的“是的，麦格教授，我保证这种事以后不会再发生了”脸——随后他用手掩住嘴低咳一声好忍住笑声，感到自己的情绪好多了。

 

“布丁！”莫丽大喊道，对弗雷德怒目而视。

 

“遵命，妈妈。”

 

*~*

① 原文为Oh Come All Ye Faithful，是一首传统圣诞颂歌

② Old Ogden's是原著中的一个火焰威士忌品牌

*~*

 

“已经很晚了。我可以在这凑合一晚，只要你借我一床多余的毯子。让小天狼星睡比尔的房间，”莱姆斯说着站起身伸了个懒腰。大部分人已经回房休息，客厅里只剩下莱姆斯、小天狼星、亚瑟和莫丽。小天狼星正站在火炉边，看着壁炉架上的一张哈利、罗恩和赫敏去年夏天拍的合影。莫丽整晚都紧绷着脸很少说话，此刻站起身准备去拿毯子，但亚瑟站起来握住了她的胳膊。

 

“好了，好了，你们都是成年人了，”亚瑟说，无视莫丽扫向他的眼刀轻轻捏了一下她的胳膊，免得她说出反对的话。“这沙发反正睡着也不舒服。你们俩都好好休息一下吧。明早见。”他拍拍她的手，引着她穿过房间向楼梯走去。等莫丽踏上楼梯之后，他从栏杆间探出头用嘴型对着那两个男人说“消音咒！”，然后跟在她身后上楼去了。

 

小天狼星和莱姆斯看了看彼此，忽然像两个青少年一样毫无形象地爆笑起来，他们挣扎着想让动静小一点，结果发出吭哧吭哧的鼻音，还差点把自己噎到，最后双双倒在了火炉前的地毯上。

 

“噢，亚瑟，”莱姆斯气喘吁吁地说，“他真是无价之宝。”

 

“好人呐，”小天狼星轻笑道。“而且十分理解男人的需要。”

 

“那么，”小天狼星说，他的血液依然澎湃着，原因却截然不同了。他望着莱姆斯，感到脸上一热，体内某个靠下的位置翻腾起来。莱姆斯侧躺着，身体蜷缩，头枕在自己的胳膊上。他闭着眼，脸上因为常年遭受不公的待遇和不幸而留下的线条放松了，唇边挂着一个甜美的微笑。他的肩膀还在因为之前的欢笑轻轻颤抖着，火光给他苍白的脸上增添了一抹血色，也加深了他的轮廓。他看起来几乎又年轻了，正是这张脸许多年前让小天狼星坠入爱河，不为别的什么原因，只因为那是莱姆斯。

 

“那么，”莱姆斯应声道，张开眼凝视着他，若有所思。“我们也许应该谈谈。”

 

“对，我……天呐。像这样看着你……”小天狼星说，紧紧盯着莱姆斯的脸。

 

莱姆斯笑了，伸手握住他的手，轻轻把小天狼星拉到他身边一起躺在地上。“不。像这样看着你，”莱姆斯喃喃地说。“我有太多的话想说。太多问题想问你。我都不知道该从哪开始。”

 

小天狼星颤抖着伸出手，轻轻抚过莱姆斯的脸，近乎敬畏地触碰着他的眉毛，脸颊，颌骨和下巴，掠过嘴唇，又顺着脸颊往上，抚顺了他的头发，描摹着他的耳朵和颈部的线条。他心里并不怎么在意对话的走向。

 

“你在害我分心，”莱姆斯忍俊不禁。“你这样我怎么思考？”

 

他凑上前亲了亲莱姆斯的鼻尖。

 

“我们得练练你的准头。有点偏了。”

 

他对此笑了笑，又凑过去吻了莱姆斯的下巴。

 

“绝对偏了，”莱姆斯低声嘟囔。“大脚……”

 

“嘘，”他轻斥道，伸出一根手指按在莱姆斯唇上。“有问题可以明天再说。我今晚有别的计划。”

 

他再次靠上前，这一次正中红心。

 

亲吻莱姆斯的感觉是如此熟悉，如此安稳，如此…… **出自本能** ，他在睡梦中也能完成，而且很可能已经这么做过了。曾几何时他在心里描绘过莱姆斯身上的每一个角落、记住了每一处触感，将每一种味道、每一个细微的差别都归了类。现在他要从头再来一遍：重新了解之前一知半解的区域，对每一个他不知道的新发现既惊奇又绝望，直到它们与其他部分相融合，再次变成一个单纯的、完整的“莱姆斯”，熟悉，珍贵，亲密无间的真实。

 

而真实正是此刻他迫切需要的东西。在其他人面前他掩饰得很好，但那种疑神疑鬼的感觉，仿佛有 **某种** 超现实的东西——某些他无法形容的感觉——仍在他身边徘徊，而他需要某些联系，需要被他人联系。现在他蜷缩着躺在莱姆斯身边，用唇舌再一次搜寻、记忆、了解，只感到一阵饥渴。他加深了那个吻，贪婪地，从莱姆斯的身体回应着他、对他的碰触有所反应的方式中追寻着欢愉和抚慰。

 

“我们不应该先上楼再做这些事么？”莱姆斯喘着气说，无意识地仰起头好让小天狼星沿着他的颌骨落下一串吻，舌头在他的脖子上来回舔出蜿蜒的痕迹。

 

“不想动，”小天狼星贴着他的皮肤轻声说。

 

“莫丽今天受的刺激够多了。如果有人下楼来怎么办？”

 

小天狼星停下动作，从裤子后面的口袋里抽出魔杖。他集中注意力，魔杖尖射出一串蓝色的火花，缠绕成一个紧密的螺旋飞向了楼梯的方向。那个螺旋扭转着，舒展成一条光带覆盖了楼梯的底部，随后就消失了。他对此十分满意，把魔杖扔到一边，低头继续之前的工作。

 

“那是什么……小天狼星？”莱姆斯把他推开，用手肘撑起身，震惊地看着他。“我有多久没见过那个咒语了……我的天！快二十年了！”他低头看着被抛到一边的魔杖。“而且你……离开了一阵。你确定你还记得它是怎么运作的？”

 

“怀疑我？”他呵斥道，挖苦地一笑。“我应该感到被冒犯的，你质疑我的能力。好多事我都有一阵没做过了，但我的表现还挺不错，你不觉得吗？”他问道，把莱姆斯的手按到他牛仔裤的隆起上。

 

“唔。我猜你至少还记得怎么用 **那玩意** 。”

 

“马屁精。说这种话对你可没好处，”他嘲弄道。

 

莱姆斯手下捏了捏。

 

“唔嗯，这样才对，”小天狼星自我纠正，咧嘴笑了。“现在，”他补充，温柔地把莱姆斯推回地上，“我刚进行到哪了？哦，对。是这里，我相信。”他低下头舔过莱姆斯的颈线，在脉搏处轻吮一下，引得身下的人抖了抖。

 

“如果——如果那……哦，天呐，再来一次！……那对双胞胎，”莱姆斯气喘吁吁地说。

 

“让他们试试，”他说，一边继续亲吻莱姆斯的脖子一边伸手忙着解莱姆斯的袍子。“这对他们有好处。现场教学。”

 

“我总觉得……嗯啊啊啊……”一切进行正常对话的努力都在小天狼星拨开莱姆斯的袍子后消散了。在几个试探的舔吻之后，他吸住了莱姆斯袒露的乳头。

 

在他们周围，这栋老房子时不时吱嘎一响，管道里传来砰的噪音，远处阁楼上的食尸鬼敲敲打打，发出阵阵叫声。壁炉里，火焰舔上干燥的木头，让它噼啪作响，窜起一小簇爆裂的火花。但这些声音都只是围绕在他们的喘息和呻吟之外有节奏的背景。尽管他十分急切——而且他知道莱姆斯也跟他一样——他们脱去衣物的速度却很缓慢，其中充满了长茧的手指和粗糙手掌，爱抚着，探索着彼此作为前奏；充满了探究的牙齿和温热的舌头，轻咬着，品尝着，饱含激情地一会在锁骨处轻柔地舔舐，一会又到了大腿内侧留下一个更加热烈的吮吸。

 

毛毯下的地板很硬，但当小天狼星把莱姆斯翻到身下躺平、自己爬到他身上时谁也没有抱怨。把莱姆斯的手指吸进嘴里，小天狼星抬眼对上他的视线，不由得呼吸一窒。他眼中映出的喜悦交织着欲望和渴求，让人沉醉。

 

捕捉到一个再微小不过的点头和一句低声的“哦，是的，拜托”，他把莱姆斯屈起的腿分得更开，缓缓地推入一根润滑过的手指，眼睛仍紧盯着莱姆斯的脸。

 

莱姆斯闭上眼睛，头向后仰去，随着小天狼星手指的动作——现在已经增加到了两根——打着圈摇晃着他的胯部。小天狼星又滑入一根手指，温柔而专著地在他体内进进出出。他一边继续着手上的服务为莱姆斯扩张准备，一边弯下身，顺着莱姆斯的阴茎舔舐出一道狭窄的水迹，然后包住头部吸吮起来，让莱姆斯轻喊出声，随后加入了另一根手指。

 

他内心有一部分希望就保持现在这样，感受莱姆斯火热、温暖又柔软地包裹着他手指的触感，和他舌尖丝滑又硬挺、略带一丝苦涩的感觉，但他明白自己真正想要的是什么，而且他的阴茎比他本人更加急切。迟疑一下，他啵地一声放开莱姆斯跪坐起来。

 

“小天狼星，”莱姆斯喃喃地呼唤他。轻轻抽出手指，他凑上前给了莱姆斯一个深吻，又退开了一点。

 

他还没来得及再次润滑自己的手指，莱姆斯就握住他的胳膊把他拉上前。“不，让我来，”他说，拉着小天狼星四肢着地跨在他的脸上，含住了小天狼星的阴茎。

 

小天狼星呻吟出声，享受着莱姆斯嘴里几乎让他缴械的温暖。有点不情不愿地，他撤了出来，倒爬两步，停下再次吻上了莱姆斯。“我得说，我更喜欢你的方法，”他轻声说。

 

莱姆斯咬了一下他的嘴唇，扭动着把胳膊挣出来按住他的肩膀。“别再磨磨蹭蹭的了，赶紧操我，笨蛋，”他调笑道。

 

小天狼星大笑着回咬他一口，但还是听话地爬到了莱姆斯的双腿中间，把它们向上折起，让莱姆斯的小腿碰到了他的肩膀。“就凭你这句话，我应该……”

 

“没错，”莱姆斯沙哑地回答。

 

他握住莱姆斯的髋骨，先把阴茎的顶端插入一点，然后向里推去。他们同时叫出声来，再顾不上开玩笑了。

 

小天狼星注意到莱姆斯眼中泛起的泪光时顿了一下，但莱姆斯在主动向下坐，贴着肩膀的小腿肌肉收缩紧绷，手指抓着身下的地毯。

 

“别停，哦我的天， ** **拜托别停下！**** ”莱姆斯软绵绵地喊道。

 

他没再停下。

 

他能感到汗珠从他的眉毛上低落，顺着他的后背向下淌，他的肩膀和胸前与莱姆斯的腿相贴的位置已经湿透了。他的眼睛始终注视着莱姆斯的脸，此时此刻他的世界只剩下莱姆斯的火热紧紧包裹着他阴茎的美妙触感，莱姆斯的头前后摆动时从他半闭着的眼中透出的狂喜，还有他唇间漏出的乞求：“ ** **哦上帝……不要停……还要……对了……嗯，用力操我……天啊，就是这样……**** ”

 

当他感觉自己快要到了的时候，他伸手握住了莱姆斯的阴茎，闭上眼抖了抖，喊叫着一边猛烈地射了出来一边出于本能继续挺进到了深处。他感到莱姆斯弓起背，腿压在他身上，随着一声呻吟濡湿了他的手掌。他放松身体趴下，把头枕到了莱姆斯胸口。

 

“Pads，”过了许久莱姆斯低声说。

 

“嗯？”

 

“腿。抽筋了。”

 

“嗯？哦，对唔起，”他嘟囔着，撑起身体，小心翼翼地帮莱姆斯把腿放平，又轻柔地按摩起他的大腿来。

 

“谢了，”莱姆斯喃喃道，伸出一只手把小天狼星拉上前，和他并排躺在地毯上。

 

小天狼星面向莱姆斯蜷着，头枕上他的肩膀，没被压住的手臂横到了他的胸前。莱姆斯搂住了他，手指在他腰间轻划着。他闭上眼睛叹了口气，感到十分餍足，还有不可思议的安心。

 

“老天，我真想你，”莱姆斯耳语道。

 

他笑了，凑近一点在莱姆斯的锁骨上印下一个轻吻。“我也爱你，月亮脸，”他喃喃地说着，睡着了。

 

当他醒来的时候他发现自己正躺在沙发上，头枕着莱姆斯的大腿。壁炉里的火还烧得很旺。莱姆斯正坐着读一本书，手指漫不经心地拨弄小天狼星的头发。他们都还没穿上衣服，但此前种种活动的其它痕迹都已经被清扫干净了。

 

他懒洋洋地舒展了一下，翻身仰面朝上。莱姆斯垂下视线笑了。“睡得好吗？”

 

“唔嗯嗯，”他回答。“你应该叫醒我的。”

 

“不要紧。我也睡着了一小会，”莱姆斯说。“只是你看起来睡得很安稳。而且累坏了。我本来也准备过一会就叫醒你的。”

 

小天狼星伸出手，随意地把那本书扔到一边，将莱姆斯拉低给了他一个吻。

 

然后又一个，长长的吻。

 

莱姆斯坐起身摇摇头，唇边带着玩味的笑瞥了一眼小天狼星的胯下。“小天狼星，你不可能又……”

 

“噢，我可以的。还有，”他又说，转过头淘气地蹭了蹭脸侧半硬的阴茎，“很显然你也是。”

 

莱姆斯轻挠了一下他的下巴，笑了起来。“混蛋。但这次上楼去！我想要张像样的床。”

 

小天狼星坐起身，一脸坏笑。“老家伙。”他站起来，拾起他们散落一地的衣服，把莱姆斯的袍子扔给他。“接着。你把火熄掉。”他捡回他的魔杖，咧嘴笑着。“我来负责楼梯上的咒语。”

 

第二天他们很晚才下楼来吃早饭。

 


End file.
